the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Identity / House of Emergency
House of Identity / House of Emergency are the 26th and 27th episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on January 21, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Mara changes her appearance (and personality) to try and impress Mick and not be "boring". She ruins Mick's sports gear by putting a red sock in the dryer with it. Alfie gets trapped in the cellar whilst going back to retrieve his zombie mask and witnesses one of the Secret Society's ceremonies/rituals.. Jerome is caught near the cellar by Victor and is sent to his room, unable to rescue Alfie who sees something traumatic in the cellar. Jerome enlists Fabian's help to rescue a shaken and traumatized Alfie from the cellar. The next day he hyperventilates whilst trying to remember what happened and Nina accidentally gives him the elixir from the cellar to drink. He collapses and is hospitalized. Nina feels so guilty she quits the Sibuna Club. Summary With Victor's cameras gone, Sibuna once again begin their investigation. However, things are not moving forwards. Nina reveals Sarah's accusations that Victor is a murderer, but they have no proof and no way to confirm this. They still have the Elixir but don’t know how to confirm its true nature without sounding insane. The photo of Victor in 1925 adds more tension and creates a panic. And to wrap things up, they have no idea what the riddle means. Jerome, still steaming from his punishment by Mr. Winkler, decides that the lower grades need to be punished. He conscripts Alfie decides to scare the smaller kids while wearing their zombie costumes. Alfie is quick to jump on board with this idea, but remembers that he left his mask down in the cellar. Jerome helps Alfie sneak down into the cellar, but has to leave him after Victor discovers him, locking Alfie in cellar. Alfie, now trapped for several hours, prepares to spend the night downstairs when the cellar door opens with hooded figures walking in. Alfie hides in a cupboard but keeps it open a little bit to see what is happening. In the background, a ritualistic chant is heard with Alfie’s face molding itself in disgust. By 1:00 AM, Jerome is too concerned about Alfie and goes to Fabian to help get Alfie. They head down into the cellar with Nina and find Alfie sweating and paralyzed, clearly disturbed by something. They bring him upstairs to his room and lock the door. Mara, upset over what Mick said about her to Alfie and Jerome, decides it’s time to get a makeover. Wearing a new bad girl outfit, Mara takes on the world shocking everybody, especially Mick. Mara has begun to miss several of Mick’s training sessions and Mick confronts her. Mara tells him that she heard the terrible things he said about her to Jerome and Alfie. Mick says that he didn't mean those things and that he does care about her, however Mara brushes him off angrily claiming he likes her, but enough “to want to date her”. Mara, still upset over Mick, decides to sabotage his sports gear while it’s in the washer. She shrinks it and dyes it pink. By the next morning, Alfie is not doing any better. He has sunken into a catatonic state and while attempting to make him respond, Alfie begins to shake violently and starts saying weird things about a ritual. Nina grabs a water bottle from Patricia bags and gives it to him. However, this is the water bottle that Patricia keeps the Elixir in, which Nina thought she had already removed. Alfie begins to hallucinate and passes out. An ambulance is called and Nina is forced to give the paramedics the Elixir. Victor locks the front door, claiming that no one shall leave until he has answers. He begins to interrogate each of the House residents, but all claim innocence. Later that day, Patricia hides the remaining Elixir in the girl’s bathroom and Jerome confronts her demanding that she tell him what happened to Alfie. Patricia refuses and Jerome tries to blackmail her into doing so by saying that he’ll tell Victor about their nightly trips to the attic and cellar. Patricia backlashes, saying that it would involve telling Victor how he got that information, which would cause them (including Jerome) to get into even more trouble. Jerome storms off, bitter and desperate for answers. Nina has now sunken into a small depression, blaming herself for what happened to Alfie. Unable to concentrate on her play writing and considering herself a curse, she leaves Sibuna and gives Fabian the Eye of Horus (her locket). Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Jack Donnelly as Jason Winkler 1 1 Category:House of Anubis